


Drowning

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [89]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 8





	Drowning

You downed the drink, slamming the glass onto the counter.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing here alone?” a man’s voice -- garbled from the amount of alcohol you had consumed -- reached your ears, and you turned to look at him.

“Piss off,” you growled before turning back to your drink. You motioned the bartender to refill the glass before downing it all in one go. A hand on your lower back had you whipping around to glare at the man. “I said piss off!”

“Relax, doll, I just want to show you a good time,” he defended himself, raising his free hand. “After all, you seem kind of lonely sitting here by yourself.”

“She said piss off,” another voice joined the party, and you rolled your eyes. The man’s hand was ripped from your back and you turned to tell off your ‘savior’, only to freeze.

The man was covered in dirt and blood, but you could clearly see the pale freckles scattered across his face. His blond hair was cut short, but there was no denying it -- he looked like Prompto, down to the small mole at the corner of his mouth. The man that had been handling you gave the newcomer a glare before he left.

“Hey, you okay--”

“You look exactly like him,” you interrupted. You stood from the stool and cradled the man’s face, looking into his blue eyes. “You look exactly like my Prompto.”

“Your--” the man’s face flushed a violent crimson at your words, and he became tongue-tied when your face drew closer.

“But you can’t be him,” you grimaced. (E/c) cast to the floor, you continued, “Prompto is gone.”

***

You groaned, sitting up in the hotel bed. The pounding in your head made you regret what you had done last night, and made you want to curl up and sleep.

But you had a job to do.

“Finally awake, I see,” an accented voice made your hair stand on end and your eyes widen. Your head whipped this way and that, trying to find the source of the voice. You met cloudy green eyes and you felt your breath catch.

“Iggy?”

“It’s good to see you again, (Y/n),” Ignis smiled. You stood from the bed, coming to stand before the man.

“What happened?” you whispered, hands reaching up to touch the scars around his eyes. He flinched away, taking your hands in his.

“That doesn’t matter, dear,” he said hastily. “What matters is that there is someone who wishes to speak with you.”

You cocked a brow at his statement, hearing the door to the room open and close.

“Hey Iggy, I got--” Prompto froze when he saw you standing in front of Ignis. It had been years since he had seen you, and in all that time you had changed. Your (h/c) hair had been cut short, and you now sported various scars. Your (e/c) eyes had grown colder, but the blond wasn’t sure whether that was because of the alcohol the night before or not. When you turned to him, he felt his heart stop. Even all these years later, your beauty hadn’t diminished in the slightest.

“Prompto?” The blond gave you a cracked smile.

“Heya, (N/n).”


End file.
